


Alive

by jill_bee (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Babies, F/M, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jill_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is a stripper at a club called 'The Direction'. She and her best friend Louis are the reason most people come to the club. He, the owner, she the main dancer. One night, a group of 4 rowdy boys looking for fun. What if 2 of them find more than just a hook-up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Killian's POV

"Killian, you're up next!" Jim, the stage manager called me. I give him a smile, and walk up the stairs to the edge of the stage, my heels clacking against the cheap tile floor. 

" And now, Georgia-Rose!" the main MC called me out by my stage-name, starting to play my music. I put on my best sexy smirk, walking slowly to the beat of How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds. The spot light was on me, a bit of heat on my barely-covered body. I walk up to the already glitter covered platform where the pole was. I look out at the crowd with a look of fake lust, grabbing the pole and spinning around it. Money was already being thrown my way, I pull myself up about two feet off of the floor, pulling one leg up and wrapping it around the pole and sticking my other behind me, causing to spin while staying at the same highth. I wrap both legs around the pole, and pull myself up till I was about 6 feet up. I tighten my legs around the pole and lean backwards in a back bend until i could reach the pole. I then flip my legs over again, until the whoel front of my body was flush against the pole once more. this drove everyone in the club crazy, causing money to be thrown at me, covering the entire platform. I grab the money, stuffing into my outfit and sashaying off of the stage.

"Wow, Killian, that was A-MA-ZING" Louis, the owner of the club and my best friend since high school exclaimed, grabbing my waitress outfit. I give him a kiss on the cheek as I grab the less-revealing outfit. I scurry to my changing room, taking off the skimpy black skirt and short tank top I wore for the performance. I put on my waitress outfit, which consists of yet another short skirt, but a corset that at least covers my stomach. From the looks of the outfit, I'm gonna be a pirate. I pull on the outfit and grab my black one, sliding my platform heels back on. I go back out to the main dressing room, where Louis appears and motions me to sit in a chair in front of one of the mirrored stations with stylists for makeup and hair.. He takes my other outfit and throws it at one of the assistants, before grabbing a curler and curling my hair. He then grabs a-yep, you guessed t- pirate hat off of one of the many racks of costumes and manuvers it onto my head, cocking it to the side. 

" Okay, stand up so I can hand you over to Sanya for make-up," He makes a shooing gesture with his hands, pushing me towards the sturdy Russian woman. I get up and walk over to the makeup artist and sit down, not arguing while she did her plucking and smothing of my face. She did this to every girl that was a preformer, which was only 8 of us. I never got to meet any of the other girls, since there was a rule about no competition. Louis made sure everyone got what they deserved, even if he is biased towards me.

" You're done," Sonya said in her thick Russian accent. I open my eyes, looking towards the mirror and takign in my reflection, which I never got used to seeing after Sonya got done with me. My green eyes had been outlined on layers of deep purple and black, my lips colored a blood red purple. She had put just a bit of blush on my cheekbones, but that was all. I got up out of the chair, making my way towards the exit of the dressing rooms into the main area where the dancers and the 'guest' rooms were, as well as the bar, which was in front of the exit door which I was leaving from. The guest rooms were separated by flimsy walls that you could knock over with a stiff enough wind. I walk out as te exit girl was called, grabbing a notepad and a pen as I walked through the entrance onto the main floor.I make my way up to the entrance desk, where there were 4 men standing, waiting to be seated.

" Here you go boys, I'll show you to an empty table," I say, grabbing some drink menues as well as some condoms, which was a customary policy. I lead them to one of the tables that fit up to 5 people and sat the menus and condoms down on the table.

"Tell me if y'all need anything!" I say, forcing a large welcoming smile onto my face as I turned on my heel and walked away.


End file.
